Songbirds
by Dreams and Wishes
Summary: Deaf from birth, the daughter of Estel and Arwen will have to discover on her own what it means to be different.


A quick burst of morning sunlight hit my eyes as the drapes were thrown back to reveal a fast sun rising over the city of Minas Tirith. The beautiful rays of light illuminated the fair city, settling into every little crevice and niche. Including the bedroom that I shared with my new husband.

As usual, I cowered underneath the covers, trying to keep out the sun and hold fast to the night for as long as possible. Yet this morning I had a bit of extra motivation. The sunlight burned my eyes, to the point where I let out a small moan and covered my head with my pillow as well. My stomach was churning fiercely and I had to bite down hard on my lip just to keep last night's dinner down.

"Good morning, love…" Aragorn's words drifted into my ears as his fingers traced a gentle pattern along my cheek and down my neck. I didn't make a sound out of the fear that just opening my mouth would result in disaster. Wave after wave of nausea rolled over me as Aragorn gently pulled away the covers and kissed me on the cheek.

"I can't… I think I'm going to…" I stammered as I haphazardly rolled my legs over the side of the bed. I was barely standing for a second before my legs buckled and I found myself lying on the floor. Aragorn was kneeling over me, holding a damp cloth that he was using to wipe away the beads of sweat from my forehead.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurting?" He questioned me in a calm voice. I shook my head and kept my mouth shut, trying to keep the tears of frustration out of my eyes. It was almost as if he knew what I was trying to say when he very carefully scooped me into his huge arms like I was a child and placed me back in bed.

"Just rest. I'll send someone for the healer." He whispered softly into my ear, placing the cool cloth over my forehead. I nodded again and tried to close my eyes and sleep, but the horrible feeling in my stomach failed to go away.

Ai Valar, what was happening to me?

****

…… 

I don't think I've ever been so worried in all of my life. I could hear my footsteps echoing back and forth along the long hall as I paced, simply trying to concentrate on placing one foot in front of the other.

Arwen and I had only been married a few months, a few months of pure bliss. She was the only one I'd ever wanted my whole life long. Our love was virtually perfect. We naturally had the occasional fight like any other newly married pair, but in the end we always managed to agree.

But now this….

She had seemed so ill! But that had to be wrong, she couldn't be sick. Elves never got sick. Poisoned, maybe? I had my doubts about that. Everyone who she came in contact with was trustworthy and would never do anything to harm her.

Sighing, I leaned my back against the wall and buried my head in my hands. My shoulder length brown hair was still unkempt and my face unshaved. I had been too worried to even think about going through the meaningless tasks of everyday life. All I could think about was her.

The healer was in with her now. He had come from the Halls of Healing as quickly as he could after I sent one of the servants down to fetch him. I had decided that carrying her down to the Halls would be too traumatic. She deserved to receive the care that she needed in the comforting atmosphere of our quarters.

I had been kicked out to wait in the hallway as soon as the healer arrived. He was a tall man with a stern look on his face and obviously years of experience who refused to listen to my offers of assistance. I was too close to her to be of much help, he had told me. That was probably true.

A loud click echoed off the walls of the hallway as the door to our chambers opened. I was on my feet in an instant as the healer stepped out of the room, nodding his head slowly. Darting over to him, I clasped his hands in mine and looked him right in the eye.

"Will she… is she…" I stammered, suddenly unable to even form the most basic sentences. I hardly even noticed that my hands were shaking fiercely or that I was grasping his hands so hard they had begun to turn white.

"I've given her something for the pain." He said in a slow, emotionless voice. "She's awake and has something to tell you, sire." I nodded and dropped his hands, quickly pushing my way through the door and over to Arwen's bedside.

She looked much better than she had just an hour ago. There was color in her cheeks again and she had taken the time to brush her hair back and make it gleam in the early morning sun. I gently reached up and touched her beautiful cheeks, as if I could hardly believe that what I saw was real.

"I'm fine." She said, her hand instinctively reaching for mine and clasping it tightly in her own. I let out a huge sigh of relief. It was hardly necessary for me to tell her how worried I'd been. I was sure that she could see it in my eyes.

A sudden chorus of chirping drew my eyes to the window, which must have been opened by the healer to allow some fresh air to course through the room. Outside, a pair of doves tended to a small nest from which small cheeps could be faintly heard. I smiled and the worry that had hung around my eyes continued to soften.

I could hear a small chuckle and I turned my head back to face Arwen, only to find her face filled with laughter. What did she find so funny? I raised one eyebrow in confusion and that only made her laugh harder. Was it something to do with me?

"Can you imagine us like that?" She questioned, nodding her head in the direction of the happy family of birds. I shrugged nonchalantly. I had always figured that we would have a few years to ourselves before the Valar would bless us with children.

Suddenly all the puzzle pieces crashed into place. Her lack of energy as of late. Her decrease in appetite. Her very unexpected illness so early in the morning. And now her sudden amusement as I watched a young family of doves.

"You aren't…" I stammered, once again unable to form full sentences for the second time today. All that she did in reply was nod and then leap up from the bed to squeeze me in a tight hug.

We were going to have a child.

****

Written for 'The Blind, the Deaf, the Crippled' Challenge at HASA


End file.
